<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>明日 by Contrails04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661314">明日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04'>Contrails04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>据说在死亡的瞬间人会失去时间的尺度，一瞬间也是一百年</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>明日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿历克斯躺在长形的凹地里，半个小时之前有坦克履带在泥土上留下深深的刻痕，现在大雨浇灌，泥浆溢出，他睁着眼睛，一滴雨水即将坠落进瞳孔。透过这滴雨水，他看见空中的流弹沿一条平直的线缓缓划过，沿途雨滴在被灼热金属撕裂时升腾成小片浑浊的雾。有人在雾中向他伸出手。<br/>那人不说话。阿历克斯转动眼球，目光从那手指攀附向上，沿着那蹭了燃油的掌心，沿着手腕，沿着黄绿色的粗呢袖管，爬上尖瘦的下颌，紧抿着的、充满了莫名其妙但显而易见的愠怒的嘴唇，最后是回避着他目光的双眼。阿历克斯张张嘴唇，从枯干的喉咙中发出声音：“汤米。”<br/>他想问“你怎么会在这儿”，也想问“你怎么才来”，但最后他还是只叫了一声“汤米”。汤米说：“起来。”<br/>习惯性地，阿历克斯没有起身而是让自己躺得更舒服了一点。汤米还执拗地伸着手，眼睛垂下，目光是落在棕黑的泥水上。阿历克斯突然想：我可真是个混球。<br/>最后他们还是离开了战场。战场静悄悄的，装甲车在远处驶过，隔着相当一段距离和倾盆的雨帘看起来不比蜗牛更快。他们两个被雨妥帖地裹挟着。</p><p> </p><p>“起来。”汤米说。阿历克斯闷闷地哼了一声转过身去对着窗子。他们忘了拉好窗帘，因为他那时急得要命，房门刚刚关好就急不可耐地把房间的主人扯向自己的胸口。可他又是为什么如此急切呢？这会儿他已经想不起了。<br/>背后传来一阵窸窣的声响，汤米也转过身来，随后用冰凉的脚掌踹在他的胫骨上。阿历克斯用小腿捉住那只赤脚，把它夹在自己的两腿之间，接着另一只冰凉的脚也跟了过来。凉意迅速沿着皮肤蔓延，阿历克斯打了个寒颤，听见身后的被子里传来轻轻的嗤笑声。<br/>窗外在下雨，透过蒙了一层雨水的玻璃看不清夜色，路灯光晕碎成了一片星星。他该走了，但又突然很想留下，即使这个房间阴冷而逼仄，这一刻他却体会到了奇妙的幸福感，这种冲动似乎就植根于这个房间里，从他身后那副瘦小的身躯中无声息地生长起来。</p><p> </p><p>香芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香，百里香。<br/>不知道什么地方有人在唱歌，钓竿静静地横在河面上，汤米在一把黑色的伞下低头扒拉草丛，把认出的植物捡出来摊在雨布上。阿历克斯躺在草地上，透过一小块球面玻璃看着他。球面玻璃是他学习操纵机械的练习品，形状和厚度完全不合标准，阿历克斯在衣兜里摸到这个冰凉的小东西，无论如何也想不起它是怎么跑到这里的。<br/>“起来了。”汤米回头说。他用手指捻着阿历克斯被雨水浸湿的外套下摆，又在自己的衣袖上擦干水渍。阿历克斯不愿动，汤米于是也躺下来，凑过去看着他的宝贝球面玻璃。<br/>雨停了，天还没亮，透明翅膀的飞蛾诞生于黎明的混沌，不待太阳升起就将死去。他们如恒久不变的神一般被飞蛾围绕着。汤米说飞蛾的眼睛和他们不同，是一种由成百上千只眼睛聚合起来构成的复眼，每一只眼睛中都有一副真实世界的映像。阿历克斯爬起来，捏起飞蛾的尸体放在膝头，透过球面玻璃寻找它的眼睛。<br/>鱼漂动了起来，他们没有注意到。</p><p> </p><p>一开始汤米还试着把他从吧台前的高脚椅上拉起来，可他决意赖在椅子上不动。<br/>再来一杯啤酒，玻璃杯重重落在木质桌面上颇有实感，飞沫四溅。飞沫中间透映出一双盛满愠怒和怜悯的眸子，这两种情绪在汤米的瞳孔中掀起漩涡，他看见自己的身影映在漩涡中心。<br/>他想这个瞬间真是漫长得过头了。</p><p> </p><p>红茶在杯子里打着旋儿，阿历克斯翘着腿，用微烫的杯子底部去抚慰酸痛的膝盖。一场初春的雨刚刚悄无声息地停止，在敞开的窗口里，打湿的薄麻布帘子静静垂着，坠脚的玻璃球微微摇晃。阿历克斯靠着窗台，侧脸压在潮湿的木质窗框上，在木头的腐朽气味中间辨认窗外飘来的肥皂味。<br/>汤米站在他们的一小块园地旁洗脸，身影透过玻璃球落进阿历克斯的眼睛里。头发棕黑，耳侧的几绺被水打湿，服帖地攀附在皮肤上。没有一根白发，他还年轻，他们仍然没有变老。<br/>汤米回头叫他把屁股挪起来去把报纸拿进屋里，他假装没听见。</p><p> </p><p>狗把门口的报纸衔了回来，汪汪叫了两声引起他们的注意，阿历克斯伸出手准备仁慈地摸摸它的头，可它扭头跑了出去，他甚至没来得及认出它的颜色。狗消失了，连它刚才那一瞬间的存在都成了值得怀疑的事，但地板上确实留下了一串湿淋淋的泥爪印。汤米推他，叫他起来擦地板，而阿历克斯不愿动。<br/>玻璃杯打碎在墙上，透明的玻璃缓缓迸裂，他们中间流淌着一条冰川。阿历克斯知道自己看起来傻透了，半张着嘴，眼球追随着迸溅的水流慢慢转动，可是世界出了问题，一瞬间像是一百年，而一百年又像是一瞬间，他搞不懂。一片玻璃碎片溅到他的眼球前面，他看着它目瞪口呆，在它每一个尖锐的断面中都看见汤米不悦的面孔。</p><p> </p><p>“一百年了。”<br/>汤米说。他们淋着雨坐在沙滩上，海面广袤无际。<br/>也许是一百年过去了，也许是一百次太阳沉入海底，也许是一百次雨水填平海沟，也许是一百次浪潮拍击白沙，也许是一百次短命的泡沫消失在空气里，可这有什么分别呢？时间的尺度早已失效，他们仍未老去。<br/>阿历克斯对着阴云下的太阳将双手高高举起，他们之间隔着雨水的帘。它们是鲜活的，尽管无法看见，但他知道那双掌心中的血管在跳动，攀附在骨骼之上的肌肉仍然年轻有力，那皮肤是暖而柔软的，而不是冰凉坚硬，像大理石，像枪管上无生命的钢铁，或者尸体。<br/>“一百年了啊。”汤米说。<br/>他试图叫出汤米的名字却没能发出声音。</p><p> </p><p>他看着太阳，一滴雨水坠落进瞳孔。太阳落下去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>